


Feng Min Learns How to Not Be Awkward...Probably

by Fragments_of_Time



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, I am but a humble peasant, I don't know how to tag this stuff don't judge me please, guys being dudes, just girls being pals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 11:25:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14135112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fragments_of_Time/pseuds/Fragments_of_Time
Summary: Laurie didn’t answer at first, she watched as Feng looked anywhere but at her, shirt crumpled in her hands. Instead, she tugged at Feng’s sleeve, trying to make eye contact.





	Feng Min Learns How to Not Be Awkward...Probably

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry about the quality of this, but I honestly didn't have the motivation to force myself to work on it any more than I have already. Also, I have really strong feelings about Laurie/Feng. Let my girls kiss, dammit.

It was another day which meant another trial. Feng felt the apprehension like a second skin, suffocating, wrapping down her spine with a vice grip. She was grateful, however, knowing that Laurie had been chosen for this trial, too. There was something there between them, never quite crossing the line of friendship, but straining at the edge—a bit of “unrequited” feelings and thoughts. It didn’t matter; however, feelings couldn’t save them from the hell they’d been dropped into, and forming a bond like that was hard. You couldn’t trust, not like that.

   The moment her feet hit the dirt, she crouched, med-kit in hand and a smile straining across her chapped lips. “Gotta show these noobs how it’s done!” The cries of crows echoed nearby, her heartbeat sped up, if she could just make it to a generator all her worries would dissipate. Feng paused between two large rocks, back pressed against the warm surface of a pallet, waiting until the familiar sense of dread left. It took a moment, it seemed the killer was lurking about the generator nearest to the survivor. She bit back a frustrated sigh, closing her tired eyes for a brief second.

   “Hey, you okay?” A hand descended on the woman’s shoulder, not a welcome surprise to Feng’s dismay, causing her to shift and stumble to the ground. Jake peered down at her, thick brows drawn together as he considered her prone form, “Looks like it’s the Trapper this time around too, saw him run off in the other direction after he set a trap up by that genny.” Feng glared at Jake and the hand he offered, though she took it without question, her lips set in a temporary pout.

   “Try not to sneak up on me like that! I thought I was done for, you ass!” Feng moved in the direction of the generator, keeping a watchful eye out for traps now that she had been warned. Jake chuckled behind her, “Mmh, no guarantees!” Feng just rolled her eyes, kneeling on one side of the generator, hands moving with expert ease. They tried to keep quiet, ears straining to hear anything over the chirping of insects and the breeze, but the urge to speak grew.

   Feng pushed back a chunk of her bangs, “Did you see anyone on your way over here?” She wasn’t holding her breath, but if he had seen Laurie, they might be able to catch up and work together. That made her heart pound for a different reason. Jake fiddled with the tools in his hand, pursing his lips thoughtfully, “Nah, I started off pretty close to you, I just stopped to dig around in a chest. You looking for Dwight or Laurie?”

   “It…doesn’t matter who, I was just curious.” She didn’t want anyone to know about her crush on Laurie, how would they react? It wasn’t like they had the time to pursue anything more than friendship, each day was a struggle. They got hurt, counted scars and scratches like it was nothing, and caring about someone else was detrimental. At least…that’s how Feng had seen it at first. She cared, god, she cared, probably more than she should about all of them. Laurie was just…special. Jake’s knowing sigh drew the woman from her thoughts, “We can stick together, for now, I haven’t heard—”

   A high-pitched screech pierced the silence just as the generator roared to life beneath Feng and Jake’s hands. Another generator came on across the field, no doubt the work of Dwight, and at that moment Feng felt her gut lurch. She’d been hooked plenty of times, but the pain was still there, the experience of dying was _still there_ , and that made her nauseous as she sprinted in the direction of the screaming. Jake yelled something from behind, but he was the last thing on her mind, she needed to get across the cornfield. Now. She could see the Trapper pacing towards the generator Dwight had taken care of, sweat dripping down her face, and a small and excited whimper left her throat. Thank god.

   “Laurie!” Feng climbed through a window, peering at the other woman dangling just a couple feet from the ground. Laurie was breathing but her eyes were closed, body relaxed as she hung. Feng felt a spark of panic, she couldn’t be dead already, could she? She quickly made to unhook the blonde, carrying her unconscious form as far as she could manage, propping her up behind a large tree in one of the farther corners of the map. Feng felt for a pulse, her hand trembling, relieved as she recognized the familiar thrum of blood at the woman’s neck. She zipped open the med-kit and began to work.

   They went for a few more minutes in silence before Laurie lurched back to life, eyes wide as she forced down another scream. She knocked into Feng, her hands grasping at the other woman’s shoulders, “Haaaah, F-Feng? Are we back at the campfire?” Feng nudged the blonde back, smearing some of the blood on her hands back onto Laurie’s shirt.

“No, shh, I got you down. You passed out, I’m just…helping.”

“The others?”

“Trapper’s keeping them busy, we’ve still got three generators to go. Let me finish this up, you just need some wrapping.”

“Thank you.”

“Don’t worry about it, just looking out for my fellow teammate!”

Laurie took a steadying breath, groaning as Feng rotated her shoulder, glad that it was still functional. Feng fidgeted on her knees between Laurie’s long legs, bandages piled up on her lap.

“Hey, I’ve gotta get these over the wound, so I need you to pull your shirt off for a second.”

“Okay.”

   It took Laurie a minute to unbutton and tug off her shirt, the action slightly painful, but once she had it felt nice. Feng lifted the blonde’s arm, carefully wrapping the bandages over the gaping wound in her shoulder down to her bicep, setting it in place with a couple butterfly bandages. She smiled at Laurie, wiping her hands in the dirt, trying to keep her eyes from wandering.

“Does it feel better?”

   Laurie didn’t answer at first, she watched as Feng looked anywhere but at her, shirt crumpled in her hands. Instead, she tugged at Feng’s sleeve, trying to make eye contact. When the girl finally peeked at her she nodded, gesturing for Feng to help her redress, pressing her bloodied shirt onto the other woman’s lap. Feng leaned closer, red dusting across her cheeks, gently pulling Laurie’s injured arm through the sleeve before she moved back a few inches. She observed their surroundings, they were still alone and near another generator. They could make it once Laurie was ready.

“Feng.”

“Yes?”

   Laurie, who still hadn’t buttoned up her shirt, pulled Feng closer, her blue eyes set hard with determination. “You’ve been avoiding eye contact for a while now, are you mad at me?”

“What?”

“Are you mad at me?”

“No! I just—listen, it doesn’t have anything to do with you. We’re still good, I promise.” Feng paused to take a nervous breath, “C’mon, we need to—”

“Hold it! I don’t buy that, you used to look at me when we talked. I’m not moving an inch until you tell me what’s wrong.”

“Laurie, you’re being obstinate, we _need_ to move. Now.”

“No.”

“Ugh, I…it’s just…damn.”

   Laurie fixed Feng with a curious look, arms folded across her partially bared chest, prepared to sit here for the rest of the trial.

“I like you.”

“I like you, too.”

“No, like, more than…just friends.”

“I know. I feel the same.”

“Are you serious? You’re not just messing with me, right?”

“Were you messing with me?”

“No! I would never joke about something like this.”

“…neither would I.”

   Feng’s face was on fire, she kept her gaze on the ground, her breath catching in her throat. If this was a joke…god, she didn’t know what she’d do. She felt cool fingers on her face as she was forced to look at Laurie head on, her eyes went wide, lips parted as if to protest. When their mouths met her mind went blank. She’d never thought their first kiss would happen kneeling behind a tree during a trial. Never thought it would happen ever, honestly. But it was, and it was wonderful.

   Laurie’s lips were hot against her own, soft even, and for a moment both girls just forgot where they were. Feng pushed back, scrunching her eyes shut, hands searching for purchase in the front of Laurie’s shirt, she felt fabric and warm skin—good enough. They parted quickly, both a tad short of breath, with their foreheads pressed together. Feng laughed, unsure of how to react, searching Laurie’s face for any hint of disgust. To her relief, she found none.

“Is that all that was worrying you?”

“Mostly…I didn’t think that you’d be interested in…something romantic. It’s not exactly a great place for those things, and you have your brother to worry about, I just. I was scared I’d be seen as weak.”

“For having feelings? You have the biggest heart out of anyone here, it’s not unthinkable that you might have a crush on someone. Plus, I know for a fact that Dwight and Jake have something going on, and no one’s said anything.”

“Oh. I…god, I sound stupid, don’t I?”

“Kinda, but I’m glad you told me. I was tired of wondering if you hated me all of a sudden.”

“Sorry.”

“It’s okay, but, you can’t avoid it anymore now. Promise?”

   Feng grinned, holding out her pinky finger, “Promise.”

   Laurie smiled back, wrapping her pinky around Feng’s, “Good.”

 

_Sometime Later_

Eventually, after a couple mishaps and a hook later, Feng, Laurie, Jake, and Dwight all managed to make it out mostly unscathed. Thankfully they weren’t called on for another trial, and the four of them settled near the campfire, glad to have a moment of rest. Laurie made herself at home between Feng’s legs, mindlessly picking at the frayed hem of her sweatpants. Jake currently had the other woman’s attention, his face lighting up as he recalled the earlier trial with great passion, Dwight rested against him, fiddling with his tie. They made a nice picture.

   “So, where did you guys hole up for so long? I thought you were goners when Feng sprinted across the threshold.”

    Laurie smiled deviously, watching as Feng clammed up, “We…were hiding behind some trees. Got stuck there for a bit, ya know, had to patch Laurie up.”

            “We were kissing.”

    Laurie’s admission came in behind Feng’s purposefully, shocking the other three survivors into temporary silence.

            “You owe me hot chocolate next time Claudette makes some.” Dwight murmured, glancing over at the two women with a warm smile. Jake slumped back against the elder man, sighing in defeat. “Remind me, or else I’ll forget.”

     Feng sputtered indignantly, “You were taking bets?!”

     Jake looked at her like she had sprouted two heads, “Of course we were taking bets, it was super obvious you had a crush on Laurie. I just didn’t think you had the guts to do something about it.”

     Laurie laughed, leaning back as she peered up at Feng, noting how she flushed with shame. “He’s right, you wouldn’t have done anything if I hadn’t made you talk.” She reached for her girlfriend’s hand, hoping to comfort her. Feng slipped her fingers between Laurie’s, pinching the bridge of her nose with her free hand, “You guys are so frustratingly weird,”


End file.
